The story's of games
by Jackboyd64
Summary: Note This is a series not a story that takes place in my and my cousins acnl towns. Which will contain the villages we love. Note this is written by me my cousin doesn't have much control over what happens nor he knows anything before i upload
1. Welcome to games

(Note this is not going to be one massive story like most fan factions this will be series of storys. 1 chapter doesn't nasally mean 1 story just to clear that up. They maybe elements in this story that dont happen in the game like most fan fica. This series will have all of my favourite villages in and my cousins...well some of his. If you have any ideas for what you want to see let me know.)

8:00am may 12th 2015

I up one eye lid to awake from my deep slumber on my soft comfy cream white pillow. I slowly push myself up to get off my bed i grab my 3D glasses and hook them over the top of my ears. I make my way downstairs to get myself some breakfast. After breakfast i got up to make my way to the exit of my home.

Jack:well what should i do today? The mayor of games asked himself

I snapped my fingers

Jack:i shall go see my best animal friend walker.

Jack made his way to his old friend walkers

He knocked on the door to no answer

Jack:walker. Jack called

Jack:walker you in there? Jack called once again

Walker faintly heard jack as he was asleep

Walker groaned and pulled himself up to answer the door

Walker opened the door faced with his best friend

Walker:hey jack. Walker mumbled out sleepily.

I felt bad waking his best friend up

Jack:oh walker. I stroke his head with awkwardness

Jack:im sorry.

Walker:yea its ok jack. Walker tried to put on a friendly smile

Jack smiled back

Walker:well i am up and awake now so you might as well come on in.

Jack:i guess so.

Walker went into his cupboard to grab his personal mug. Walker got a teabag and put it in the mug. Walker then powered on the kettle.

He got a 7up for the fridge for jack.

Walker:here you are jack. He placed the can of 7up on table

Jack:thanks.

Walker went back to the kettle

To pour the boiled water into the mug.

Jack:so walks whats been happening?

Walker grabbed milk and poured in mug

Walker sat at the table with jack with his cuppa

Walker:so what are you planning jack or should i say mister mayor.

Jack:i dunno really,what about you?

Walker:il watch the news go for a stroll do some shopping sit down and watch a movie.

Jack:so youve got your day planned out then.p

Walker:yep. Walker quickly replied

After i finished my cuppa i made my way back home to plan what to do next.

(So you guys have any ideas? I would guess not i haven't even shown anyone yet. Next chapter you'l see the rest of my town wether its from my prospective or an another as i said before my cousin is also in this he will come in later he has villages of his own that will have a turn on this series


	2. Meet the Neighbours

(So you guys have any ideas? I would guess not i haven't even shown anyone yet. Next chapter you'l see the rest of my town wether its from my prospective or an another as i said before my cousin is also in this he will come in later he has villages of his own that will have a turn on this series)

Pierce was pacing up and down the main street waiting for his friends to get together like they usually do

Pierce could see a figure in the distance. It was hard make out in the darkness.

Soon as he got up close it appeared to be Jacques.

Jacques:hey dude

Pierce:hey man.

Jacques:you see wolfgang or rowan yet?

Pierce:no have you?

Jacques:negative. He then heard footsteps coming from be hide him

Pierce:hey there you too are!

Wolfgang:sorry were late lads we...huff...puff i was helping rowan clean his room.

Pierce and jacques both look at rowan

Rowan:what...

Jacques groaned

Jacques:lets just go.

Meanwhile at nibbles house

Nibbles:so gals what shall we talk about?

Kitty:sigh i dont really care to be 100% honest. Kitty moaned

Bluebear:well whatever you would like to nibbles it is your tea party therefor it should be entirely up to you what we shall talk about.

Vesta:yeah what bluebear said.

Nibbles:gosh thanks gals. Nibbles brushed

Nibbles:im not really sure.

Kitty:gurr this is so boring.

Vesta:kitty dont be like nibbles is only being nice.

Kitty:no its just that we do the same thing all the time.

Vesta:no we don't you are just being moody

Bluebear:kitty vesta come up you guys stop arguing your ruining this for nibbles

Nibbles:no bluebear its fine really.

Kitty:im leaving. Kitty got out of her chair and left

Nibbles:ok gals where we?

Elsewhere

Rod:dude you got the diamonds?

Punk:no man got gold tho. There was a small silence

Rod:gold. Rod said slightly annoyed

Punk:yes gold.

Rod:gold...WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM SKYDOESMINECRAFT!

Punk:oh fine il go back.

Rod:no!

Rod ended the game

Punk at his own house was admittedly bored of the game himself

He made his way to rods house to play something else.

All though rod bossed punk around sometimes or Vis versa

They were still the best friends.

Mira:so little sis hows your crush? Mira asked rather teasingly

Ruby blushed ruby:well i havent got onto asked him yet...

Mira smiles

Mira:well are you gonna ask him soon.

Ruby:im not sure were not close enough to him yet.

Mira:don't stress your little head ruby you'l ask when the time is right.

Ruby:well i have to go and see tammi.

Mira:ok later.

Meanwhile at the town hall

Jack:your not getting me today freddy...oh no you little son of a. Turns to 6am. YES! I AM THE KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT. Jack was cut of by isabelle

Isabelle:err mayor.

Jack:yes. Taking a sip from his 7up

Isabelle:the mayor of ra5ion is calling.

Jack spits out his 7up jack:BRANDON.

(Well this was just to introduce you all to the villages of my town. But who is brandon find out next time.)


End file.
